


Once More

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes looking for Severus, but his welcome is less than what he expected. Though he really should have. (Post War AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html)

Draco grit his teeth as they threaten to start clacking together again. He looked up at the cottage near the top of the mountain, nestled into an alcove that shielded it from most of the wind. And snow--despite the heavy snowfall in the last hour--or was it two?--and the fact that Draco was waist deep in it, the cottage had only a small drift against its walls. Luckily, it was only another ten or so feet and the worst was over, as the villagers below had told him.

Draco took a deep breath and lifted his legs for the last bit of the journey. "Bloody idiot. Living out in the middle of nowhere, in the snow, with wards. I know that's the point, but _honestly_."

When he next looked up, Severus was standing outside the cottage with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. Draco smiled and climbed the last few feet. "Severus."

"Draco," Severus said back. "What are you doing here?"

"Freezing?" Draco answered cheekily. When Severus' face darkened, Draco swallowed hard. "Looking for you."

"And there's a storm bearing down," Severus countered. "I'm in the mountains, with an Unplottable charm and wards, for a good reason."

Draco sighed and cast a warming charm on himself, shivering as the snow that had clung to him melted. He hadn't been able to use many of them on the way up, needing his strength. "I know, Severus. I just...I had to see you."

"And now you have," Severus growled. "Now leave."

"Can't," Draco argued. "Snow storm, remember?"

Severus' raised a cool eyebrow. "And I am sure you planned this knowing that? Did you hope you would gain entry to my home, my sanctuary, by visiting when there is a storm coming? Do you really think I am capable of being human enough to offer shelter to--"

"Me?" Draco interrupted, hurt and angry and upset--mostly at himself. He had known Severus, once upon a time. He'd known all of his mercurial moods and penchant for drama and Draco had been immune. Five years ago, Draco had been able to ride out these swings in temperament with serenity until he had a pliant lover who didn't mind too much when Draco invaded his space for nothing more than a kiss. "You wouldn't let me freeze to my death on a mountain, Severus. Not me."

Severus lifted his chin, but Draco could read something of a battle in Severus' eyes. "I left."

Yes, he had. Draco remembered the pain of his heart breaking when he had found that Severus' had left St Mungo's without notice or permission from his Healer. And then the pain of hearing the news that Severus hadn't just left the hospital--he'd submitted a formal statement of leave from Hogwarts, emptied his family home, emptied his Gringott's account. Severus had left and seemingly had thought nothing of telling Draco.

Severus half sighed, half growled and turned his back. "Come in, then. Before you freeze to death and I find you years from now preserved like a nightmare."

Draco frowned, unknowing what to make of that, but followed Severus into the cottage where it was, at least, warmer than outside and smelled like food. Draco set his coat and hat on a stand by the door and looked around. There were two wing back chairs with a table between them before a roaring fireplace and beyond them, a small card table next to a Muggle wood stove. A hallway led off, leading to a bedroom and bathroom Draco supposed, and there were bookshelves lining every wall. Dried herbs hung from the ceiling, perfuming the air with their smell.

It looked almost exactly like the kind of place Draco had imagined Severus would live in.

"This is nice," Draco commented.

Severus ignored the compliment and pointed to the fireplace where a grate had been transfigured. "Put your wet clothes there. I'll get you a towel and some clothes to wear until yours dry."

Quick, perfunctory. Draco's shoulders sagged as Severus left the room. How had...Draco had thought he--and their relationship--had meant more to Severus. Could he have been wrong? Draco shivered and removed his sopping clothes. Just as he had hung the last sock, Severus returned. He didn't look at Draco, not even a peek, and Draco wondered if maybe he should just dry his clothes with magic and leave. 

"Why are you here?" Severus asked, crossing his arms in a way that his hands disappeared into his sleeves. He _looked_ threatening, but it didn't feel that way. Not to Draco. This felt...off. Like Severus' heart wasn't in it.

"I wanted to find you," Draco admitted as he dressed. The clothes had the rough feel of being transfigured, but they were better than nothing. No matter how Severus had acted, he did care. Draco lifted his chin when he was done. "You didn't say anything to me."

Severus glared. "If you have traveled this far to make me listen to some...teenage heartache, you will find yourself out on the doorstep with only those clothes. And I'll be sure to send your frozen dead body to your mother so she'll know what a pathetic girl she raised."

"Don't do that," Draco yelled. "Belittle me, tell me that I'm something I never was."

"I recall quite a few times in your sixth year when I caught you crying pitifully," Severus argued coolly.

Draco opened his mouth to defend himself, to explain, but stopped short. There was something familiar about this. Not the words or the argument, exactly, but something about Severus... "You loved me," Draco said quietly. "You told me just before the battle, I know, but you would never, ever, Severus, say something you didn't mean."

Severus looked away. Draco bit his lip--yes. This was Severus lashing out, being deliberately hurtful so he wouldn't be dragged into the hurtful mess that a relationship could be. That was why this felt familiar; Severus had acted this way before they had begun sleeping together. Draco stepped closer, slowly and carefully. One had to when dealing with vipers.

"I know you couldn't have stopped loving me in those short months when you were recovering," Draco began. "Not you, Severus Snape. I might be just a boy to you, but I know that you are a man of passion. You wouldn't stop loving me. And I would like to know why you left--"

"Because you are a child!" Severus snapped, eyes blazing as they turned to Draco. "So much...you are meant to live life, Draco. Fate spared your life and you must take that gift. Find someone and have a family and live to see your grandchildren."

"I don't want to!" Draco bit out. "I want you. Fate let you live, as well. And for our gifts to live, we should live them with the person we love. I still love you and I know you love me still."

"Fond of you though I might be," Severus hissed. "I--"

"Stop!" Draco yelled. He grabbed one of Severus' arms and then used his other hand to cup the back of Severus' head. "The only thing I want to do with my gift is love you, spend the rest of my days with you. I don't care if we live here, in solitude. Or on a beach somewhere or in England. I want you and I will have you."

"Do I get no say in this?" Severus whispered, eyes falling to half mast. Inwardly, Draco smiled and cheered.

"Never," Draco whispered back. 

Severus sighed, but it was the sound of victory and Draco kissed him. The lips were chapped as always, but the passion burnt as bright as ever. Draco smiled into the kiss.


End file.
